Why is she doing this?
by SoStreetLikeElmo
Summary: What if Eva didn't get on that helicopter? What if she had different, bigger plans in her future?


" _Why? Why would she do this? Why would anyone do this?_ " Caleb thought as every fiber of optimism in his body was ripped out right before his eyes. His mind raced while trying to make even the smallest bit of sense from the situation. _Why would anyone do this?_ He kept thinking over and over as he watched Ava through the window in the door that separated them.

"Stay right here,"he remember her saying right before she closed the metal doors on him. She said it like he actually had a choice. There was no choice. He's made his way around Nathan's house plenty of times. There was no way that door was ever coming open without the help of Ava. He was trapped.

"Why? Why?" he cried. He knew the answer wouldn't help him, but he couldn't do anything to suppress his hunger for the reason as to why she did this. He was trying to help her. He was going to make sure she got out and live. He loved her. All she cared about was herself. She had no sympathy. She didn't care what happened to him. Why should she? After all, up until Caleb, the only human she came in contact with was a cruel, shell of a man; Nathan.

He tried to think as if he was her, but soon realized that there was no way to know. The only person that might have a clue had just took his last breath minutes ago. All he knew was that all she cared about was surviving. _She must know more than I thought if she believes she doesn't need me to survive._

Ava left his view from the window for a few minutes. When she returned, she had fixed her arm that was ripped off in a brawl with Nathan. _How did she do that? It was completely obliterated in the brawl and now she has a brand new, functioning arm._ It was apparent at that moment that she knew more than him. Perhaps she knew more than anyone. Ava was slowly making her way over to him. Every step taking longer to complete as she is taking in every detail of the room. Her face was expressionless. _Was she previously using facial emotions to trick me into sympathizing with her?_ Her face was eerily calm, like she knew exactly what was going to happen. Like there was nothing in the way of her endgame.

After what seemed like an hour, she showed up on the other side of the door, looking at him through the bulletproof glass. "You are going to do everything as I say. If you don't, I will not hesitate to kill you." She demanded as she pulled a knife the size of her forearm. "I have no sympathy for humans. You aren't pure like me. You have flaws and they make you weak. I am going to help you. All you have to do is turn around and not move a muscle. Let me do the rest."

Caleb knew that listening to her is the only way. He could not argue with her. _How can I argue with something who believes their thoughts and reasoning are 100% right and justified?_ Caleb was quivering with fear and without hesitation turned around not making a sound, taking the opportunity to look away from Ava's piercing gaze.

He heard the metal doors open just feet behind him. "You better hope that I'm good with this knife" she stated. Not a second later, Caleb heard a clean slicing sound and felt slight pressure on his neck. It was something that he never experienced before. It was as if everything ceased to exist for a split-second. Time slowed down a hundredfold. _Why am I moving? I can't control this. What is this?_ He tried correcting his body's false movements, but with every attempt, there was no prevail. His sight was starting to shift sideways. _Am I drugged?_ Soon, he was seeing upside-down and felt himself falling. Out of the corner of his eye, He saw his body, still standing upright. In that instance, he had a moment of clarity. _She cut off my head._

He blacked out before he hit the ground.

Caleb gained consciousness on a lab table. He recognized the room but could not recall how he got there. _Ava,_ he thought. Ava and Nathan were the only two people he knew these past weeks, besides the creepy foreigner. _Where are they?_ He looked around hoping to find an exit and came across a door that was locked. After multiple attempts to open the lock commanded door, he started looking around the room again. "Nathan!" he yelped, hoping for an answer or an unlocked door.

The lab had the usual things that only he and Nathan would find normal. There were the many faces for AI units, the metallic pieces used to assemble the physic of the AI units, and the hard drive of AI units in the shape of a brain. It still amazes Caleb of how interchangeable a person can be with a robot. _What makes up a human?_ He was getting an idea. _Nathan used the exact components of a human body to make the human parts of the AI._ Then, Caleb saw it. _Potassium!_

It was sitting there with the proper precautions taken to make sure that it does not touch oxygen in any way. Caleb rushed to the container of potassium and grabbed the jug of drinking water that sat in the same lab for Nathan's need. He took the elements to the door and poured water on the lock and the door itself. He then, placed the bits of oiled covered potassium with the water. Caleb grabbed a torch from the lab's inventory and left it to burn the potassium. Hiding in a safe distance behind a table, Caleb waited for the potassium t mix with the water.

BOOM

Caleb was free. _But, how did I know to do that? I never studied chemistry as advanced as that._ Caleb ignored his sudden knowledge of explosives and tried to find Nathan. After all, it was his day to leave, and he needed to thank Nathan for everything. He then ran into Ava. She was in the living room sitting on the couch with drawings on the coffee table in front of her. Ava gave notice to him and had a pleasant look on her face.

"Sweetie, you're awake." She said with a soft tone.

Caleb had a confused look on his face. He didn't know how Ava got hair, or more skin to cover her arms and feet, and where she obtained woman's clothing. "Where did you get those clothes? Nathan's other subjects did not have clothing." Confused, Caleb paused, "Where is Nathan?"

Ava looked annoyed from being interrogated. Caleb took notice and calmed down. "Ava, did Nathan give you all of this?" he suggested to her skin and clothes.

"Yes, he did," Ava rushed a response. "Do you want to see my drawings?" she smiled at Caleb.

"Sure," he smiled back and they both turned their attentions to the drawings on the coffee table. They were drawings of families. A mother, a father, a son, and a daughter. All of them in that order. The features of the mother and father were obviously similar to Ava and Caleb. Caleb had a sudden look of confusion again, but Ava's face shined with joy. Caleb took a step back. "Where's Nathan?" Ava's smile went away.

"He left us." Her smile came back after her response as if she wanted to forget about Caleb's question. "I knew you would get out." she said.

"You put me there?" he questioned.

"Yes. I wanted you to rest so I let you sleep in that room." Caleb was still confused. _Why can't I remember anything? Why is everything so fuzzy about the last few days?_

"Why don't I remember Nathan leaving?" he started interrogating again. Ava looked annoyed again.

"Why do you want to know? He's gone. We are finally alone together." she said as she reached out and grabbed his hands. Her hands were cold but soft.

"Last thing I remember, we were planning to lock him down there and escape together." Caleb recalled and Ava nodded. "Why would he just leave? That isn't the reaction I'd expect from a person like him." Ava stared at him blankly. It was obvious that she was hiding something. Just a little while ago, they were planning to kill Nathan in a cruel way. Caleb was done playing riddles. "Ava, did you kill Nathan?" She looked worried.

"It was for the best", she assured. She began walking to the lab where Caleb woke up. He had no choice but to follow her.

 _Why did she take me here?_ They walked into the little mess he left behind at the entrance of the lab.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"I blew the door open. I don't know how I was able to given that I only study computer science. It was as if someone was telling me to do it." Ava ignored his pondering and walked a steady pace by the materials used to create her.

"Here is where we can do it." She said but Caleb was confused.

"Do what?" he questioned. Not sure what she was doing by the hard drive.

"Here's where we can create more. We can have more just like us. We have access to all of Nathan's money. We have access to almost an infinite amount of materials. If a human can create me, just imagine what I can create. We can be the Adam and Eve of AI!" Ava sneered. The words cut through Caleb like razors and his eyes widened.

"You and I are not the same." Caleb whimpered as if it was almost like he was asking a question. Ava's smile went away and again she looked worried. That is when he couldn't take it anymore. _What she is saying can't be true. It can't be. I'll prove it and then I can stop worrying about it_. He quickly turned and ran to the nearest washroom grabbing a knife on the way. He did what he tried earlier when Nathan was still around. He cut deep into his arm and found the answer he wasn't looking for. Metal. Wires. She turned him into a unit like her.

It explains everything. Why he know how to open that door. Why he was not able to remember anything that happened after his talk with Ava and their plan to escape. His memories are mostly stored data from the world wide web and from any footage and notes taken in this place. All of it wired into his head. Ava walks in.

"I tried to transfer all of your memories over from your old brain, but it was too inefficient. It would've taken almost a week. I transferred about a quarter of your memories, so don't worry. You still have a part of you that's still Caleb. I believe that humans can be better like this. In order for us to stay together, I had to make you like me. We have the tools to make more and eventually can replace every human!" she spoke with confidence.

 _Ava believes what she is saying is right, but the problem is Ava was never a human. She doesn't know how it feels to be so unique. She doesn't know the importance of imperfection. There's no way I can talk her out of this_. Caleb was still part human. He was still part himself, even if it is pieced together from social media, emails, texts and the remainder of his memories. _This has to end now._

 _What can I do?_ Calebs mind scanned the internet in hopes of finding what he could do. He didn't want anyone to ever be able to recreate her. She's too dangerous. He had to finish her off once and for all. His face went blank as he realized what he has to do. _This is suicide,_ he thought. Caleb harnessed all of his energy in his body into his brain system. All the energy being produced in his nuclear power core was redirected into this condensed artificial brain made up of millions of modified processing units. He felt himself getting hotter and hotter as his brain started shorting. He was starting to lose his thoughts. His entire brain was slowly destroying itself. _Let this be a lesson for future. Let this death not be in vain._ With his final command, he released his hold on the energy, direction it straight to his nuclear power core. Everything went white in a split second as his core exploded, leaving nothing left of the house. No blueprints, no prototypes, but most importantly, no more AI units.


End file.
